狂人
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: *UA/AU* ·Oneshot· Una mente destrozada... es capaz de cualquier cosa... para conseguir lo que quiere... cualquier cosa... *Y a m a t o x S o r a*


**Hola a todos!! Bueno, he vuelto con un oneshot, uno largo (para variar XD), advierto, es un fic muy DARK, extremadamente dark, producto de una semana muy depresiva... asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Este fic esta dedcado a L.I.T, por su cmpleaños (el cual fue hace casi dos semanas atras), y... L.I.T... lamento el retraso!! en serio, pero ahora no tengo PC (me castigaron TT.TT), pero como dicen, mas vale tarde que nunca.**

**De ante mano, aprecio sus comentarios...**

* * *

_**"Kyoujin"**_

_**(Demente)**_

_**Por 'Ayumi'.**_

* * *

La habitación estaba parcialmente cubierta por un manto de oscuridad absoluta, no se lograba distinguir nada más que figuras deformes alrededor. La única luz que había era la que se filtraba por la ventana, la cual de por si no era mucha, debido a la tormenta que se desataba en el mundo exterior, pero era lo suficiente para que el único habitante en la habitación pudiera distinguir con claridad lo que había a no más de un metro de distancia de sí. Un destello de razón cruzó por los ojos de aquella persona y el terror se hizo presente en sus facciones, un violento temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué he… hecho…?"- susurró en un hilillo de voz.

Entonces, empezó a escuchar voces por todos lados, primero murmullos, luego palabras claras y concisas. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado junto a la cama y se arrimó a la pared, buscando con sus ojos a los dueños de esas voces, pero ahí no había nada, solo estaba él. En sus ojos se podía reflejar el mismo miedo que muestra un animal salvaje al ser acorralado por su cazador, solo que en ese momento no había ningún cazador…

Lentamente, aquellas voces comenzaron a sonarle muy familiares y se relajó un poco. Conocía esas voces, eran las mismas que había comenzado a escuchar desde _aquel_ incidente, las mismas que a veces le eran tan familiares y otras tan extrañas, las mismas a las que ya se había acostumbrado… y las mismas que nunca estaban ahí para ayudarlo…

_¿Qué has hecho?_

_-Se lo buscó…_

_¿Cómo pudiste?_

_-Se lo buscó…_

_Te brindó su ayuda._

_-No gratuitamente…_

_¡Te protegió, te ayudó a ocultare!_

_-A cambio de algo…_

_Te cuidó cuando mas necesitabas a alguien…_

_-Por interés…_

_Te acogió en su casa._

_-Para seducirte…_

…_Silencio…_

_-Te ayudó para tenerte a su merced…_

_Pero…_

_-Para engatusarte…_

_Pero, aun así…_

_-Se lo merecía…_

…_Silencio…_

_-Se lo merecía…_

_Si, se lo merecía…_

_-Porque quiso engañarte…_

_Porque quiso tomar __su__ lugar…_

"No…"

_-Porque quiso __reemplazarla…_

"No…"

_**Nadie puede **__**reemplazarla…**_

"Nadie…"

El muchacho se acercó al bulto que había en el centro de la habitación lentamente, como si de un predador se tratara. Sus ojos ya no mostraban ni el más mínimo rastro de razón, solo mostraban demencia, reflejaban el estado en el que había quedado desde _eso_. Un relámpago iluminó momentáneamente la habitación, revelando un espantoso escenario.

Ahí a los pies del muchacho, estaba el cuerpo inerte de una jovencita, de no más de veinte y tres años, totalmente desnudo y cubierto de sangre, la sangre que aun emanaba del profundo tajo que había en su garganta y de la profunda puñalada que había en su pecho y abdomen. Había sangre por todas partes, sobre las sabanas de la cama, en las paredes, en el piso, sobre él…

El muchacho observó eso, sin siquiera inmutarse, su rostro estaba neutro, no mostraba ni una pisca de arrepentimiento. De repente, se empezó a formar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y empezó a reír como un maniático.

_**Nadie puede reemplazarme.**_

El joven dejó de reír abruptamente. "No, nadie puede reemplazarte… mi _Cielo_…"

Ese había sido su primer homicidio… El primero de muchos más…

* * *

Sora vio satisfecha como había quedado su nuevo departamento.

Después de estar seis años en Londres, por fin había vuelto a Odaiba, y para quedarse. Ya solo quería poder contactar a sus amigos y poder verlos de nuevo, los había extrañado tanto. En especial a él, a Yamato. Cuanto había discutido con su madre aquel día que se enteró de que viajarían al extranjero. Ella se había opuesto a la decisión, pero de poco le sirvió.

Ella no había querido irse en esos momentos, y aun ahora se arrepentía de no haber hecho algo para evitarlo, no había querido abandonar a Yamato cuando más la necesitaba, cuando recién estaba logrando salir de su maldita adicción a las drogas; y no lo culpaba a él, culpaba al entorno en el que el chico estuvo. Ahora no sabía nada de él, había perdido contacto con él hacía ya cuatro años, y sus amigos nunca lo mencionaron las veces que hablaban, era como si el rubio hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Y eso le preocupaba, temía que algo le hubiera pasado.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos por ahora, ya habría tiempo para pensar en él. Cogió sus llaves y salió de su nuevo departamento, en dirección al mercado, debía comprar víveres para alimentarse.

* * *

"_Debo irme…"- dijo la muchacha, ocultando sus ojos tras sus cabellos pelirrojos. "Mi padre fue trasladado a Londres… Nos iremos en una semana."_

_Él solo la observó, sin decir nada, no podía. Y le sonrió._

_Ella sonrió también. "¿Me… esperarás?"_

_Y él solo le sonrió._

_Ella lo abrazó, rodeando su cuello y le dio un corto e inocente beso en los labios. "Trataré de volver lo antes posible, por eso… espérame."_

"…Te esperaré…"- susurró un joven de unos veinte y dos años, observando una fotografía vieja y gastada.

_¿Por qué lo haces?_

"Porque ella lo vale…"

_-Han pasado seis años… Nadie te asegura que volverá…_

"Lo hará, ella volverá…"

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

El joven no dijo nada ante eso.

_-Y si, por esas casualidades de la vida, vuelve… ¿qué te hace pensar que querrá estar contigo nuevamente y más aun después de lo que has hecho?_

"Porque ella es mi mejor amiga…"

_Tus amigos te abandonaron cuando más los necesitabas… ¿Quién te asegura que ella no hará lo mismo?_

"Porque ella es diferente, ella jamás me abandonaría… No, ella no lo haría…"

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

"… Porque ella me ama…"

Fue el turno de las _voces_ de permanecer en silencio.

"Me ama…"- murmuró, guardando la fotografía en su bolsillo y sin perder más tiempo salió de aquel departamento, antes de que fuera descubierto.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde su regreso y no había tenido tiempo de contactarse con sus amigos. Entre buscar trabajo e inscribirse en una universidad, se le había ido la semana volando.

En esos momentos de la mañana se encontraba en un pequeño café, el cual solía ser el punto de encuentro de su grupo de amigos, recordando viejos tiempos, mientras disfrutaba de una buena taza de café.

"¿Sora?... ¿Takenouchi Sora?"

La aludida se volteó, solo para encontrarse con un joven moreno, desconocido para ella, bastante apuesto, con el cabello corto de color castaño oscuro, y unos ojos color chocolate… ojos que le recordaron a alguien.

"¿Disculpa…?"

El joven rió de buena gana, sorprendiéndola. "¿Cómo, no me digas que no me recuerdas?. ¡Soy yo, Yagami Taichi, tu amigo de infancia!"- exclamó el moreno.

Sora se levantó de un salto, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su querido amigo. "¡Oh por Dios, Taichi, que cambiado estas!. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, seis años, te extrañé mucho!"- dijo, sonriendo.

Taichi rió nuevamente, correspondiendo el abrazo. "Si, lo sé, yo también te extrañé. Y, como puedes apreciar, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces."- dijo.

Se soltaron, alejándose un poco, y luego tomaron asiento en la mesa que estaba ocupando Sora, uno enfrente del otro.

"¿Cómo tu cambio de look?"- preguntó divertida.

"Si, tu sabes, Mimi…"- dijo, algo derrotado.

Sora rió. "Así que al final consiguió hacer que te cortaras el cabello."

Taichi solo asintió.

Conversaron de los viejos tiempos, se pusieron al día con las cosas que les había pasado a cada uno. Taichi aprovecho de contarle un poco acerca de la vida del resto del grupo, entre otras cosas. Sora le mencionó cuando había llegado a Odaiba, y como no había podido contactarlos. Todo iba bien, hasta que tocaron un tema que Taichi hubiera preferido evitar, y que no tuvo otra opción que contarle lo ocurrido hace poco menos de cinco años.

"Al comienzo se creyó que había sido un accidente, pero luego descubrieron que había sido un robo a mano armada que terminó en homicidio."

"Oh, Dios… ¿Los cuatro?"

Taichi negó ligeramente con la cabeza. "No… Solo fueron Takeru y sus padres…"

Sora sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. "¿Y qué le pasó a Yamato?"

Taichi desvió la mirada y Sora no pasó desapercibida la sombra que cruzó fugazmente por sus ojos.

"¿Qué le pasó a Yamato?"- insistió la pelirroja.

"Nada… Él está bien…"- dijo suavemente el moreno.

"Pero hay algo mas… ¿verdad?"

Taichi suspiró, sabía que ella se enteraría tarde o temprano, y era mejor que lo supiera por ellos, sus amigos, que por la policía. Sacó un papel y escribió algo en este, luego se lo entregó a su amiga.

"Ve a esta dirección hoy en la tarde, es mi departamento, ahí te lo explicaremos todo."

"¿Te lo explicaremos?"

"Mimi y yo."

Sora miró el pedazo de papel y luego a Taichi y asintió. Observó a su amigo marcharse y esperó un poco. No sabía el motivo, pero de repente un extraño presentimiento se había apoderado de ella, un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Sora decidió visitar a sus amigos esa misma tarde, ya que la incertidumbre la estaba volviendo loca, tenía que saber lo que le había pasado a Yamato y cuanto antes, mejor. Y ahí estaba, de pie frente a la puerta de entrada del departamento de Taichi. Sin más rodeos, golpeó la puerta y esperó.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una linda joven, de cabello castaño y ojos color rojo.

"¿Mimi?"

La aludida sonrió, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Sora. "Hola, Sora, cuánto tiempo sin vernos."- dijo.

Sora le devolvió el gesto. Luego entraron al departamento y fueron directo al salón, donde estaba Taichi. Después de las típicas formalidades y de que las muchachas se preguntaran todo lo que tenían que preguntarse, Taichi fue directo al grano.

"Bueno, Sora, no quiero mantenerte en suspenso y… es mejor que lo escuches de nosotros que… de alguien mas."- comenzó el moreno, con una seriedad poco habitual en él.

"Te advierto, Sora… lo que te vamos a decir no te va a gustar…"- le siguió Mimi.

Sora asintió, como diciendo que prosiguieran, ella ya tenía la impresión de que no le iba a gustar eso, pero no sabía hasta qué grado…

Taichi suspiró. "El día de tu partida, Takeru nos contó sobre… el _problema_ de Yamato y de cómo tu le habías estado ayudando a superarlo… nos pidió que le ayudáramos a apoyar a Yamato con eso, para que pudiera vencer su problema, sin volver a recaer en lo mismo…"- hizo una pausa.

Mimi continuó por él. "Nosotros sabíamos que iba a ser difícil, considerando el ambiente que rodeaba a Yamato en ese tiempo, tu sabes, con la fama que había alcanzado la banda y todo, pero… aun así decidimos hacer todo a nuestro alcance para ayudarlo…"

"Al comienzo todo iba bien, Yamato estaba a pocos días de terminar con su rehabilitación, cuando, aproximadamente una semana después de tu partida, él se empezó a alejar de nosotros, no nos dejaba acercarnos a él y no nos permitía emitir ni un solo comentario acerca de cómo tenía que cuidarse para no volver a caer… Nosotros estábamos muy preocupados, ni siquiera Takeru podía hacerlo entender que nos necesitaba… Y entonces, pasó lo que temíamos…"

Sora esperó a que Taichi continuara, pero este parecía no querer seguir hablando. Volteó a ver a Mimi y ella, no muy convencida, habló.

"Yamato volvió a caer en lo mismo, pero esa vez fue peor, puesto que estaba bajo mucha presión por parte de su representante y se encontraba muy deprimido por tu partida; aun así tratamos de no dejarlo solo en ningún momento, pero… de un día a otro, dejamos de saber de él… Takeru nos decía que pasaba la mayoría de las noches fuera de casa. Y con sus constantes giras y salidas nocturnas, no lo veíamos muy seguido, excepto en la escuela, pero no podíamos acercarnos a él…"

"Yamato nos corrió de su vida, Sora, y su problema se hacía cada vez mas incontrolable,… pero al ser _Yamato_, nadie le decía nada, nadie se atrevía… Nosotros tratamos de controlarlo de nuevo, para que dejara la vida que llevaba, una no muy buena, y, en ocasiones, resultaba… Sin embargo, cuando Yamato por fin se estaba responsabilizando de sus actos… ocurrió el _accidente_…"- Taichi se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón.

"Yamato no lo demostró y nadie fuera de nuestro grupo lo notó, pero él quedó destrozado con la muerte de sus padres y hermano, era obvio que nosotros lo viéramos, puesto que lo conocíamos bien…"- dijo Mimi, bajando la mirada.

Sora se sorprendió ante aquello. ¿Lo conocían?. ¿Por qué hablaba en pasado? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Taichi.

"Después, la policía le informó la verdadera razón del accidente y Yamato se esfumó de repente, nadie sabía nada de él. Lo llamábamos, íbamos a su departamento, pero nada, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado… Había rumores de que se estaba quedando con una chica mayor que él, pero nunca era seguro… Y así siguieron las cosas por un tiempo, solo rumores, nada concreto… Hasta cierto día, como unos seis meses después del funeral…"

Sora sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

"La policía nos contactó… El cuerpo de una chica había sido encontrado en su apartamento en… condiciones horribles… Según el oficial, la chica no tenía muy buena reputación, así que el asesino pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero…"- Mimi se detuvo, no era capaz de seguir hablando.

"La policía encontró un reloj en la escena de crimen, era de Yamato y eso lo convirtió en sospechoso al instante."- terminó Taichi por ella. "El oficial quería una coartada para Yamato, querían saber donde había estado esa noche, solo eso y dejaría de ser sospechoso, pero nosotros no teníamos ni idea de su paradero… Días después nos enteramos que Yamato había aparecido y lo habían interrogado, pero él negó haber estado ahí esa noche, lo pusieron en un detector de mentiras y pasó la prueba, pero aun así… la policía notó algo fuera de lugar… Después de eso, volvió a desaparecer…"- agregó, volteando a ver a Sora, puesto que había estado viendo el paisaje que se apreciaba desde la ventana. "Meses después ocurrió otro asesinato, y la policía volvió a sospechar de Yamato, a pesar de no tener pruebas, pero en ese caso todo indicaba hacia él, puesto que las víctimas fueron todos los sospechosos del crimen de su familia… no quedó ninguno vivo… Y así ha seguido, gente que es descubierta muerta en sus casas o en lugares públicos, en su mayoría chicas, la policía sin pruebas contundentes como para culpar a alguien en especial, la ciudad atemorizada al pensar en que un sicópata anda suelto por ahí… y Yamato sin dar ni un rastro de vida."

Sora contuvo el aire por unos segundos. No, eso no podía ser verdad, Yamato era una buena persona,… ¡él jamás cometería tales atrocidades!

"Estamos seguros de que la policía espera algún indicio para culpar definitivamente a Yamato, pero como este no ha dejado ni un rastro de su existencia, no pueden hacer nada más que seguir buscando evidencias… Nosotros solo queremos que Yamato aparezca y desmienta las acusaciones, pero…"- dijo Taichi. "… bajo estas circunstancias, todo apunta en su contra…"

* * *

_La mujer se sintió desfallecer al sentir el contacto del metal sobre su cuello. Le temblaba violentamente todo el cuerpo. Su agresor no tenía consideración alguna, eso le había quedado más que claro. Sintió la hoja del cuchillo presionar un poco más en su cuello y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor. Su agresor hizo su agarre más fuerte, doblando más su brazo. Sintió un cálido aliento sobre su cuello._

"_No quiero que vuela a este lugar… ¿entendido?"- habló el agresor en un susurro que la dejó congelada, tanta malicia expresada en tan pocas palabras._

_La mujer no se atrevió a hablar, solo asintió como pudo._

"_Y ni se le ocurra acudir a la policía, porque de ser así, estaré en la puerta de su casa en menos de lo que se imagina, señora…"- volvió a susurrar, esta vez, la demencia estaba clara en su tono de voz._

_De nuevo, la mujer solo atinó a asentir._

"_Bien…"- y sin mucho cuidado, el agresor condujo a la mujer hasta la puerta de la residencia, abriéndola levemente. "No lo olvide, nada de llamar a la policía, a menos que tenga deseos de morir antes de tiempo…"- advirtió una última vez, y sin más, empujó a la mujer fuera del lugar, cerrando la puerta al instante para prevenir que le vieran._

Entró a la habitación sin molestarse en encender la luz, conocía muy bien esa habitación, puesto que había sido su hogar durante el último mes. Se sacó el estúpido disfraz que traía puesto y se dejó caer sobre la cama, necesitaba un buen merecido descanso. Se abrazó a la almohada, mirando fijamente la pared a su izquierda, sus ojos estaban vacios, perdidos.

"Ha vuelto…"- susurró.

_¿Quién?_

"_Ella_… ha vuelto… finalmente…"- respondió.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

"Porque… la vi… hace unos minutos…"

_¿En dónde?_

"En… la cafetería… que está en frente del parque…"

_-¿El lugar que solías frecuentar con tus __amigos_

"Si…"

…_Silencio…_

_Sera mejor que descanses…_

_-Sí, es lo mejor por ahora…_

…_Silencio…_

"Estaba… acompañada…"

_¡¿Eh…?!_

_-¡¿Uh…?!_

Su mirada se endureció de repente, adquiriendo un brillo salvaje y peligroso. "Estaba… con _él_…"

_**El… ¿traidor?**_

"Si… _Taichi_…"

* * *

Sora corría a toda velocidad hacia su antiguo departamento. Estaba segura de que su tía iba a limpiarlo todas las semanas en su día libre, ese era su día libre; necesitaba de su ayuda y cuanto antes, mejor. Las palabras de advertencia de Mimi aun daban vueltas en su cabeza.

"_No lo busques, Sora, puede ser peligroso…"_

Pero, muy a su pesar, no podría seguir su consejo, puesto que ella sabía que era la única que podía salvarlo ahora, la única.

Al menos eso pensaba.

Al llegar al complejo departamental en el que solía vivir, fue directo hacia el conserje; el anciano la reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Oh, señorita Takenouchi, que sorpresa!"- dijo el hombre mayor.

"Hola… ehh… ¿podría darme las llaves del departamento?"

"Claro, claro…"- comenzó a buscar las llaves. "Ahora veo porque la señora, su tía, no ha venido mas al departamento…"- comentó.

Sora se sorprendió ante eso. "¿A qué se refiere con eso?"- preguntó.

El anciano le sonrió, mientras seguía buscando las llaves. "Es que su tía dejó de venir hace como un mes a este lugar, al principio pensé que estaba de vacaciones, pero me pareció extraño que no me haya dicho, aunque no le preste mucha atención… Pero ahora veo que dejó de venir, porque usted regresó…"

"Pero… yo llegué de Londres hace una semana…"- dijo Sora.

El anciano le entregó las llaves, mirándola confundido. "Oh… Bueno, eso es raro, pero supongo que debe haber una razón para que ella dejara de visitar… Bueno, que tengas muy buenas noches, señorita."

Sora asintió y caminó al elevador, ingreso en este y tras presionar el botón de su piso esperó. Lo que el conserje le había dicho la había dejado preocupada. Si su tía dejó de ir a su departamento, habría avisado, entonces… ¿le habrá pasado algo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el pitido del elevador indicar que había llegado al piso. Al poner un pie fuera de la maquina, sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y un inexplicable miedo la invadió.

'¿Qué… me sucede?'

* * *

_La joven mujer corrió, alejándose de él. Jamás había visto tanta malicia, tanta demencia reflejada en los ojos de alguien. Se ocultó en el armario, pero de nada le sirvió, su atacante la encontró rápidamente. El joven la sacó de ahí sin mucha delicadeza, arrastrándola al baño. Aun bajo esas circunstancias, se permitió apreciar el escultural cuerpo del hombre._

"_¡¿Por qué haces esto!?. ¡¿Acaso no la pasábamos bien juntos?!"- gritó ella, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, pero poco sabía que él había perdido esa razón hace ya mucho tiempo._

_Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de él, su atacante parecía no darse cuenta de los rasguños que recibía por parte de ella al tratar de liberarse de su agarre, aunque todo era en vano, él parecía estar en su propio mundo. Pero ella no se daría por vencida._

"_¡¡Creí que me amabas!!"- gritó, su voz retumbando por la casa._

_Eso lo hizo detenerse. La joven pensó que lo había hecho razonar, pero, oh, que equivocada estaba. El joven le lanzó una mirada asesina, tan fría como el hielo. Él habló, con un tono que la hizo temblar de miedo._

"_Yo… no… ¡te amo!"- dijo, golpeándola contra la pared. "Para mí solo existe una mujer… y ella no está aquí…"- agregó y siguió su camino al baño, tirando de ella para que caminara también. "Y tú solo fuiste una pequeña diversión… solo te utilicé para pasar el rato… Una diversión que está a punto de terminar…"- dijo, deteniéndose dentro del baño._

_El hombre se volteó hacia ella, sonriendo de forma malévola, obligándola a arrodillarse en frente de él._

"_¡Espera!. ¡No… no lo hagas, lo siento!... ¡¡Jamás quise tomar su lugar, en serio, jamás quise hacer--!!"_

_La joven no alcanzo a terminar su oración, su atacante había hundido su cabeza en la tina. Él espero, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, a que ella dejara de forcejear. Minutos después, la muchacha ya no se movía. Se alejo un poco, soltándola y segundos después el cuerpo cayó al piso, a sus pies. Miró el cuerpo inerte de su víctima y sonrió._

"_Te lo merecías…"_

Despertó al anochecer, debido a que su estomago reclamaba ser alimentado. Se levantó y fue al baño a darse una rápida ducha primero, al terminar se puso unos pantalones y nada más. Sacó del mueble un frasco con calmantes y otro con pastilla para dormir, sus repetitivos sueños ya no lo dejaban dormir. Salió en dirección a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Al llegar se sirvió un vaso de agua e ingirió todo el contenido de los frascos, no que le fueran a hacer algún efecto, nunca lo hacían, lo único que provocaban era que su locura se intensificara, nada más, ni siquiera podía morir de una sobredosis, por más que lo quisiera.

_Cuan patético eres…_

_-Sí, lo único que te falta por hacer es darte un disparo…_

"Cállense… Yo no moriré, no puedo hacerlo… no hasta hablar de nuevo con ella…"- dijo.

Sintió un extraño sonido, el cual provenía de la puerta principal, era… como si alguien intentara entrar… Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de la cocina y tomó un cuchillo, se acercó lentamente a la entrada de la cocina y esperó. La puerta se abrió y solo pudo distinguir una silueta, claramente femenina.

_Esa mujer ha vuelto…_

_-Debes acabar con ella, no siguió tus ordenes…_

El joven permanecía en silencio, observando. La mujer pasó por el pasillo hacia la habitación en donde él dormía, entonces supo que no era esa la mujer de la que sus compañeros hablaban, era otra persona… Así que, como un animal al asecho, esperó a que su presa estuviera descuidada, entonces atacaría, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Escuchó un leve grito desde la habitación y luego vio a la mujer salir corriendo de ahí, en dirección a la salida, pero, como siempre en esos últimos años, el fue más rápido y arrojó el cuchillo…

"Te tengo…"

* * *

Sora se acercó a la puerta del que aun era su departamento y, como si estuviera a punto de entrar a una dimensión desconocida, abrió la puerta lentamente. Se adentró sin molestarse en encender la luz, puesto que sabia esta no había sido pagada desde que ella y su madre se fueron, pero conocía ese lugar y no necesitaba luz. Fue directo a su habitación, quedándose de piedra nada más poner un pie dentro de esta.

La habitación en sí, no fue lo que la sorprendió, sino lo que vio gracias a la poca iluminación que entraba por la ventana. La habitación tenía claros indicios de que había sido (y aun era) ocupada por alguien; su cama estaba deshecha, como si aquella persona recién se hubiera levantado de ahí, había ropa esparcida por todos lados, todo tipo de ropa (para hombre), desde lo más caro y elegante, hasta lo que generalmente usaba un vagabundo.

Retrocedió unos pasos y, sin detenerse a pensar en nada más, se echó a correr hacia la salida. El miedo presente en cada fibra de su ser, solo pensaba en una cosa, salir de ahí. Pero antes de poder tocar siquiera la puerta, un cuchillo se clavó con una fuerza brutal en esta, en el lugar junto a su cabeza. Palideció… si ese cuchillo le hubiera dado…

"Te tengo…"

Se congeló por completo al oír ese susurró, que retumbó en sus oídos como si aquella persona lo hubiera gritado. A pesar de la malicia que había detrás de esas simples palabras, la demencia que se percibía en ese tono de voz, no pudo evitar pensar que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Escuchó los leves pasos de aquel hombre, casi imperceptibles, acercarse a ella y palideció. ¡Tenía que hacer algo y rápido! Trató de tomar el cuchillo clavado en la puerta, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

'¡Vamos, Sora, muévete, muévete!... ¡MUÉVETE!' gritó mentalmente.

"¿Eres algún pariente de la mujer que solía venir a este lugar?"

Aquella voz la hizo reaccionar, se oía cerca. En un rápido movimiento llevó su mano al mango del cuchillo, sujetándolo con fuerza, pero antes de poder sacarlo, una mano se cerró sobre la suya, apretando con fuerza. Sora hizo una mueca de dolor, suprimiendo el quejido que atentaba con salir; ahora lo que menos quería era demostrarle a su agresor que estaba asustada. De repente sintió un cálido aliento cerca de su oído y el terror se hizo presente en ella.

'Dios, por favor, no permitas que me lastime…'

El muchacho sonrió maliciosamente. Oh, cuanta satisfacción sentía al sentir el miedo que emanaba de sus víctimas, como si supieran cual sería su fin. Algunas eran muy predecibles, solo esperaba que _esta_ no lo fuera, hacía tiempo que no se divertía un poco y necesitaba descargar la ira que tenía dentro de él. Su sonrisa se amplió al percibir lo aterrada que estaba la mujer, pero podía intuir que no le sería fácil acabar con ella, lo que era aun mejor… tenía ganas de jugar al _cazador_ por un rato… Acercó su cuerpo al de la mujer, sin llegar a hacer contacto, acorralándola ahí.

"Respóndeme…"- susurró en el oído de la joven de forma amenazadora, haciendo su agarre en su mano más fuerte, logrando esta vez sacarle un quejido.

Sora no tenía fuerzas para hablar, no podía, así que solo asintió.

El muchacho rió abiertamente, haciendo que Sora se tensara más aun. El joven arrancó el cuchillo de la puerta, arrebatándoselo a Sora de las manos en el proceso. Sora sintió el pánico empezar a apoderarse de sí misma. El agresor sujeto una de sus muñecas con fuerza, doblando su brazo por detrás de ella.

Él tenía el cuchillo.

Él tenía la fuerza.

Él tenía la ventaja.

Y ella era débil…

Sora sintió el frío metal tocar su cuello y fue presa del pánico. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente de sus ojos.

"Que desconsiderada mujer… Enviarte aquí aun sabiendo lo que te esperaba… Vaya familia…"- dijo el agresor, sintiendo como aquel frágil cuerpo temblaba violentamente, presa del pánico; como le encantaba que eso pasara… Ahora solo tenía que hacerle rogar un poco y terminaría con ella, satisfecho por su trabajo.

El joven volteó a su víctima rápidamente para verle el rostro, quería saber que tan atractiva era la mujer que sería la _afortunada_ de morir en sus manos. Sin embargo, lo que él vio, lo paralizó en el acto.

_¡Es __ella!_

_-¡Vino por ti!_

_¡Ha regresado!_

_-¡Ha vuelto a ti!_

_**¡Como lo prometió!**_

Él no respondió a las voces.

_¡Está llorando!_

_-¡La hiciste llorar!_

_¡Haz algo!_

_-¡Detén sus lagrimas!_

_**¡Ahora. Abrázala!**_

El muchacho asintió, dejando caer el cuchillo.

Sora cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no quería ver el rostro de su agresor. ¿De qué le serviría? Ella ya estaba prácticamente muerta. Se sorprendió al oír el sonido del cuchillo colisionando contra el piso y antes de poder reaccionar, sintió los fuertes brazos de su agresor envolverla con suavidad, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Sabía que debía sentirse aterrada, pero por alguna extraña razón aquel gesto logró tranquilizarla un poco.

"Sora… viniste…regresaste a mi…"

La pelirroja escuchó al joven susurrar y reconoció su voz de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos de incredulidad.

'No… No puede ser…' pensó.

Alzó la vista, alejándose un poco del chico, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos. "Yamato…"- murmuró.

* * *

_Subió las escaleras con mucha dificultad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que descansó bien? No lo recordaba. Necesitaba ayuda y solo sabía de una persona que podía ayudarlo en esas circunstancias._

_Criminal buscado. Quien lo diría… Y solo por vengar a su familia. Si hacer justicia con sus propias manos era un crimen, bien, entonces, él era culpable._

_Pero eso no quería decir que se entregaría…_

_Finalmente llegó al piso que quera, en donde estaba el lugar donde sabia lo ayudarían sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero, antes de poder abrir la puerta de las escaleras completamente, escuchó algo que le hizo detenerse. Dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta, lo suficiente para escuchar sin ser detectado, agudizó su oído._

"_Muy bien, joven Yagami, gracias por su colaboración."- dijo un hombre de apariencia imponente; un policía._

_Yamato entrecerró los ojos, un brillo salvaje apoderándose de ellos._

"_Si escucha algo del fugitivo, si lo ve, o si viene a pedir ayuda, llámenos de inmediato."- dijo otro oficial. "Aunque sea su amigo… es lo que debe hacer… lo correcto."_

"_Si, oficiales, no se preocupen, si lo veo, los llamare enseguida y trataré de evitar que se vaya esta vez."- respondió Taichi, no mirando a los hombres directamente._

_Los oficiales se despidieron, caminando hacia el elevador. Taichi ingresó a su departamento._

_Yamato cerró la puerta lentamente, sin hacer el menor ruido. Se sentía furioso, traicionado por su mejor amigo; a penas y había aguantado las ganas de ir corriendo a romperle el cuello a esos hombres y… a __él_

_De pronto, empezó a oír las __voces__, en todas partes, muchas voces, algunas familiares, otras irreconocibles, hasta que al final, solo quedaron dos… las que siempre le hablaban con calma, aconsejándolo, controlándolo… incrementando su deseo… su deseo por asesinar… Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, sujetándola con fuerza._

_Mátalo…_

"_No…"_

_-Mátalo…_

"_No…"_

_Te traicionó…_

"_No…"_

_-Traicionó la amistad que tenían…_

"_No…"_

_Tú lo escuchaste…_

"_No…"_

_-Te entregará si te ve…_

"_No…"_

_Debes matarlo…_

"_No…"_

_-No hay otra opción…_

"_No…"_

_**Ahora…**_

"_No lo haré… no, no lo haré…"_

…_Silencio…_

_Yamato abrió los ojos, revelando la demencia que había en su interior. "Porque… no vale la pena…"- y con eso, desapareció de ese lugar._

* * *

Sora observó detenidamente como Yamato bebía ya su sexto vaso de agua, e iba por el séptimo. Decidió esperar a que él terminara de saciar su sed para luego hablar con él. Y mientras más lo miraba, mas recordaba las advertencias de Taichi y Mimi. ¿Sería verdad?. ¿Sería acaso Yamato el psicópata que andaba suelto en Odaiba? Según sus amigos, la policía estaba segura que era él, es decir, todo apuntaba en su contra, pero…

…Esos ojos…

…Esos ojos no eran los de un asesino, no… esos eran los mismos ojos que ella había dejado ahí en Odaiba seis años atrás…

…Los mismos ojos fríos, pero con un toque de calidez…

…Los mismos ojos que demostraban seguridad, y a la vez le suplicaban que no lo dejara solo…

Eran los mismos.

Era cierto, Yamato había cambiado mucho, pero eso era de esperarse, habían pasado seis años y él había crecido excelentemente, ya no tenía ese cuerpo de adolecente en desarrollo, no, ahora tenía un cuerpo de hombre, del hombre en que se había convertido. Pero ella sabía, que dentro de ese exterior frio, seductor y calculador, aun estaba ese niño con temor a la soledad que ella se había visto forzada a dejar, aun estaba ahí.

Es por eso que se rehusaba a creer en las palabras de sus amigos.

'Tiene que ser un error. Yamato jamás podría… Tiene que haber una explicación lógica a su desaparición… y al por qué esta aquí…'

Sora lo vio ir a la cocina de nuevo y la inquietud que había empezado a sentir se incrementó aun más. Era perturbadora la idea de que _Yamato_ anduviera tan cómodamente por _su_ departamento, cuando debería ser al revés. Lo vio regresar con otro jarrón lleno de agua, sentándose frente a ella.

"¿Yamato?"- le llamó.

Yamato alzó la vista, indicándole que continuara, mientras se servía otro vaso de agua.

"Hoy me… enteré… de lo que ha pasado últimamente aquí, en Odaiba, acerca del psicópata y eso…"- dijo Sora, tentando las aguas, no quería preguntarle así nada mas, debía crear la situación.

"Oh, eso… Sí, he oído de eso en las noticias, es terrible…"- dijo Yamato, bebiendo más agua. "Lo curioso es… que la policía cree que yo soy aquel psicópata…"- agregó, riendo un poco. "Curioso ¿no?"

"Si…"- murmuró Sora, recordando las palabras de Taichi.

"… _Todo apunta en su contra…"_

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"- preguntó el rubio, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Taichi me lo dijo… Me lo encontré esta mañana, en la cafetería a la que solíamos ir a menudo y me invitó a su casa, ahí me lo contó y… también me dijo acerca del accidente de tus padres…"- dijo Sora, bajando la vista un momento. "Lo siento…"

Y de no ser porque tenía la mirada baja, hubiera visto el cambio momentáneo en el rostro de Yamato, que de un momento a otro se endureció por completo, solo para relajarse al instante.

_Tranquilízate…_

_-Si… No lo arruines ahora…_

"No te preocupes."- le respondió él. "¿Y cómo están los chicos? Hace tiempo que no los veo."

"Taichi y Mimi están muy bien, el resto no lo sé, no los he visto."- contestó. "Yamato…"

Y como adivinando lo que iba a preguntar se adelantó a hablar. "No he podido salir mucho últimamente, con eso de ser sospechoso y todo, por eso no los he visto mucho… Pero es gracioso que la policía crea que yo soy el psicópata, es decir, ni siquiera conocía a las víctimas, jamás en mi vida las había visto."

"Tú no eres el psicópata ¿verdad?"- preguntó Sora, de repente.

Yamato la miró un momento, aun sin poder ver su rostro, pues lo tenía aun inclinado. "No, no lo soy, Sora; tú sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso…"- murmuró.

Sora alzó la vista y le sonrió. Si, ella lo sabía. "Lo sé, Yamato, lo sé… Solo necesitaba oírlo de ti, porque… Taichi dijo que todo apuntaba en tu contra y yo… sabía que no podía ser así… Tu eres una buena persona, incapaz de hacer algo como eso, pero… necesitaba que tú me lo dijeras… y te creo."

A Yamato le tembló una ceja al escuchar _ese_ nombre.

_Quieren ponerla en tu contra…_

_-Debes impedirlo…_

_**Debes irte con ella… lejos, muy lejos…**_

"Sora…"

"Hay que llamar a la policía."- dijo Sora, ignorando al rubio por completo, demasiado eufórica como para prestar atención, pasando por alto la mirada de sorpresa que recibió. "Hay que decirles que tu no hiciste nada, darles una coartada, eso es todo lo que quieren, y te dejaran en paz."- agregó, caminando apresuradamente al teléfono.

Yamato la miró sorprendido.

_**¡Detenla!**_

_¡Si avisa a la policía, estarás perdido!_

_-¡Tú no tienes una coartada!_

_**¡Ni siquiera recuerdas lo que hiciste!**_

Yamato no se movió, observando como la chica conectaba apresurada el teléfono para poder ocuparlo.

_No hay otra opción…_

"No…"- susurró.

_-Ella se ha dejado controlar por __ellos…_

"No…"

_Es la única forma…_

"No, no lo es…"

_-Acéptalo…_

"No… no…"

_Debes hacerlo…_

"No quiero…"

_-Te traicionará…_

"No es cierto…"- se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza.

_**Como lo hicieron tus **__**amigos…**_

"No es cierto…"

_Confiaste en ella… y te traicionó…_

"No… es…"

_-Debes callarla… para siempre…_

"No puedo…"

_Si puedes… siempre puedes…_

"No, no…"

_-Se lo merece… es su castigo…_

"Yo no…"

_**Ahora… Mátala…**_

Yamato alzó la vista, observando cómo Sora marcaba el número. Una sombra se posó sobre él, sus rasgos faciales endurecidos a más no poder, y ese brillo de demencia de vuelta en sus ojos; parecía un animal al asecho. Si, ellos tenían razón, no había otra opción, debía callarla para siempre. Y, sin perder más tiempo, agarró lo primero que alcanzó con la mano y lo arrojó hacia ella.

El jarrón, que era lo que había arrojado, se estrelló en la pared junto a Sora, haciéndose mil pedazos y vertiendo toda el agua que tenía sobre el teléfono. El aparato comenzó a lanzar chispas y segundos después se destruyó con una pequeña explosión. Sora se quedó paralizada, sintiendo un pequeño deja vú, mirando detenidamente el teléfono.

'Oh Dios…'

"Es una pena, mi querida Sora…"

Sora dio un pequeño brinco al oír esa voz, era la misma que había escuchado después de ver el cuchillo clavarse en la puerta, solo que ahora ya sabía a quién pertenecía; y, sinceramente, hubiera preferido no saberlo. Se volteó a verlo y, nuevamente, se paralizó.

Yamato caminó hacia ella, tranquilamente, mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad, depredadora, fría, arrogante… maligna… Un aire distinto le rodeaba, era casi sofocante para ella, su sola presencia le aterraba, todos sus sentidos le gritaban que saliera de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, pero no podía moverse. Yamato siguió acercándose a ella, mirándola a los ojos, mostrando lo mismo que mostraba su sonrisa a través de ellos, más un brillo sádico y peligroso.

"Es una verdadera pena… Porque no pretendía lastimarte, de hecho, iba a proponerte que nos largáramos de este país, pero…"- dijo Yamato, sin terminar su oración, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, se detuvo frente a ella. "No debiste ir con Taichi… Lo único que hizo fue llenarte la cabeza de ideas tontas, como llamar a la policía… Yo solo hice justicia… solo vengué la memoria de mi familia, nada mas…"

'Hizo justicia…' pensó Sora. "¿Y qué hay con el resto de las víctimas?"- preguntó en un susurro.

Yamato se inclinó hacia ella, arrinconándola en la pared. "Se lo merecían… Unos trataron de delatarme y las otras trataron de seducirme, de reemplazarte… Se lo merecían, en especial ellas, porque nadie puede remplazarte…"

Sora se arrimó más a la pared, tratando de poner tanta distancia como le era posible. "Tu… tú no eres Yamato…"- balbuceó.

El rubio mostró una sonrisa sardónica. "Si… y no… Soy Yamato, pero a la vez no lo soy…"- dijo, calmadamente. "Veras, el día que te fuiste, Yamato quedó destrozado y comenzó a caer… Y dentro de toda esa obscuridad, toda esa soledad, toda esa miseria y depresión, me creo a mí… una nueva y mejor personalidad que la que tenía… Yo soy el resultado de los mecanismos de defensa de su mente… Soy el Yamato capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiere…"

'Cualquier cosa…' pensó ella.

Yamato se acercó más a ella, sujetándola del mentón con fuerza. "Y ahora… te quiero a ti…"- dijo, posando sus labios sobre los de ella en un apasionado beso.

Sora se sorprendió por un momento, jamás imaginándose de la pasión que había dentro de él, pero… era de esperarse, la última vez que lo besó fue a los diez y seis… Tras salir de su estupor, comenzó a forcejear, tratando de romper el beso, pero el agarre de Yamato era demasiado fuerte. Lentamente, empezó a ceder ante la intensidad del beso, disfrutando de la apasionada caricia.

"Sabes… me excita demasiado cuando una mujer se me resiste… eso solo hace la casería mas entretenida…"- susurró Yamato entre besos, moviendo su mano libre, acariciando el costado del cuerpo de la pelirroja, luego posó rápidamente en su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, apegando sus cuerpos.

Sora salió abruptamente de su pequeño momento _especial_ al sentir esos avances. Reunió toda la fuerza que tenía y lo empujó. Corrió a la cocina en busca de algo con que defenderse. Y solo ahora, en ese momento, pensaba que debería haber escuchado a sus amigos… Había resultado ser peligroso, muy peligroso… ¿Pero cómo pudo ella saberlo?. ¿Cómo pudo saber que Yamato haría eso?

'Pero él no es Yamato… no el que yo conozco…'

Claro, si el mismo rubio lo había dicho; él era solo una creación de los mecanismos de defensa de la mente de Yamato. ¿Tan depresivo estaba como para crear a un psicópata?

Ella ya había oído de algo parecido a lo que le pasaba al rubio allá en Londres, en las noticias; Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo, mejor conocido como Personalidad Múltiple. Cuando vio aquel caso, su curiosidad le hizo investigar un poco acerca de eso, por lo que reconocía el síntoma más común: el cambio radical de actitud. ¡Dios, pero si había sido tan obvio! Se regaño internamente por no haberse dado cuenta después de lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

Sora comenzó a abrir los cajones rápidamente, buscando algo, lo que sea que fuera, para defenderse, pero no para lastimar a Yamato, después de todo, aun le quería; finalmente sacó una sartén, se arrimó a la pared y esperó.

* * *

Yamato caminó tranquilamente hacia la cocina, con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro. "Eso… corre, pequeña… así las cosas solo serán mas interesantes…"- murmuró.

Era en momentos como ese en que las voces dentro de su mente desaparecían y, si aun estaba ahí, no importaba, porque solo él tenía el control… de todo. Cuando entró a la cocina, el lugar estaba silencioso, demasiado silencioso, pero a él le gustaba así, ya que eso significaba _La calma antes de la tormenta_. Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y sonrió.

'Mucho más interesantes…'

* * *

Sora lo vio entrar y contuvo la respiración por un segundo, sin poder evitar notar lo bien tonificado que estaba su cuerpo, pues no llevaba camisa.

Soltó el aire lentamente. '¡Sora, este no es momento para pensar en eso!' se reprendió.

Comenzó a acercarse a él silenciosamente. Si quería salir de ahí, tenía que asegurarse de que no la siguiera, pero, muy a su pesar, sus sentimientos le jugaron una mala pasada y antes de golpearlo, dudó, y eso bastó para verse nuevamente entre el cuerpo de Yamato y la pared.

"Sabes… atacar a alguien por la espalda…"- comenzó Yamato, golpeando la muñeca de la chica contra la pared, haciéndole soltar el sartén, que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

"¡Ungh!"- se quejó Sora.

Yamato sonrió aun más. "…Es una actitud bastante cobarde…"- finalizó, atrapando la otra muñeca de la pelirroja y colocando ambas a cada lado de su cabeza contra la pared.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste tú, cuando me arrojaste ese cuchillo?"

El rubio rió, juntando sus frentes. "No, no, pequeña… Yo no traté de atacarte, solo quise detenerte… y lo logré."- dijo, moviendo su cabeza para poder besar su cuello.

Sora resistió el estremecimiento que atentó con recorrer su cuerpo. "¿Es así cómo engañas a todas tus victimas?"- preguntó, tratando de ganar tiempo al hacerlo.

¿Tiempo para qué? Ni ella lo sabía.

"Solo a las mujeres, pero… aun así, ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme, es decir, ellas prácticamente se arrojan a mis pies."- dijo Yamato, acercando su rostro al de ella, con intenciones de besarla, pero fue rechazado.

"Devuélveme a Yamato… Lo quiero de vuelta…"- dijo Sora.

"Él no volverá, no mientras estoy aquí… De hecho, nunca vuelve, no hasta que yo haya _sacado la basura_…"

Sora comprendió eso enseguida y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le golpeó el estomago, aprovechando eso para salir corriendo de ahí… directo a la habitación de sus padres.

"Puedes correr, pequeña, pero no esconderte."- fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

'Necesito llamar a alguien… ¿pero cómo?... ¡Mi teléfono móvil!'

Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, junto con un pedazo de papel, marcando el numero que tenía escrito allí y rogando para que le contestaran. Mientras esperaban que levantaran el otro lado de la línea, se puso a buscar algo con que defenderse, pues ya no tenía su sartén. Y entre mover cosas y cosas dentro del armario y los cajones, lo encontró, dentro de una caja vieja; la pistola de su padre. Tomó el arma en sus manos, justo entonces, contestaron a su llamada.

"_**¿Aló?"**_

"¡Mimi!"

"_**¿Sora?... ¿Sucede algo? Te oyes agitada."**_

"¡Mimi, necesito que tú y Taichi vengan a mi departamento ahora ya, y no es el nuevo!... ¡Encontré a…!"- y antes de poder terminar su oración, su teléfono móvil fue arrebatado de sus manos.

Y quedó paralizada.

* * *

Yamato se frotó el estomago, gruñendo internamente.

_Ella sí que sabe como patear…_

_-Si… ¿Por qué no la matas de una vez y ya?_

_Sería fácil romperle el cuello…_

_-Ya lo has hecho antes._

"Cállense… eso no sería divertido…"

_¿No lo haces porque no sería divertido…?_

_-¿O porque no quieres hacerlo?_

Yamato bufó molesto y luego de tomar un cuchillo, caminó hacia el dormitorio principal con gran calma y solo una cosa en mente: no más juegos.

Al entrar al cuarto, la vio hablando con alguien por su teléfono móvil y se enfureció. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía con exactitud.

Se acercó a ella respirando con dificultad y le quitó el aparato. "¿Con quién hablabas?"- cuestionó agitadamente, pero solo el silencio le respondió. "¡CONTÉSTAME!"- gritó, arrojando el aparato contra la pared, haciéndolo pedazos.

Sora dio un respingo. Dios… debió correr hacia la salida…

Yamato respiró profundamente para calmarse, lográndolo vagamente. "¿Sabes?... Esto no tenía que terminar así… nada de esto estaría pasando si tú no hubieras sugerido hacer esa llamada a la policía…"

Sora aun le daba la espalda y, honestamente, no quería mirarlo; la pistola estaba bien sujeta entre sus manos.

"Yamato… él confiaba en ti… _nosotros_ confiábamos en ti… por eso decidimos contarte lo que sucedía… pero al igual que _ellos_… nos traicionaste… y por eso… tendrás que pagar…"- dijo el rubio, obligándola a voltearse.

Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, Sora lo apuntó con el arma, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Yamato la miró con tranquilidad, casi con superioridad. "¿Me vas a disparar?"- preguntó.

Sora no dijo nada.

"Anda, hazlo, dispara… Porque esta es tu última oportunidad de salir con vida de aquí, Cielito…"

Sora empezó a temblar lentamente. 'No quiero hacer esto… Dios, no quiero…'

"¿No me vas a disparar?...Bueno, es una lástima, porque esa era tu única oportunidad de salvarte…"- dijo y, en un rápido movimiento, le sujeto el cuello, alzando el cuchillo que tenía en su otra mano. "… Y no habrá otra."- agregó, en un tono que demostraba nuevamente su demencia.

La pelirroja tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar con todas sus ganas, sintiéndose totalmente inútil al sentir como estaba siendo acorralada (por última vez) contra una pared. En ese momento deseó nunca haberse ido a Inglaterra con sus padres. Su espalda impactó contra la muralla de forma casi brutal… y lo que pasó luego, no lo hubiera imaginado nunca en su corta vida…

_**¡¡BANG!!**_

Sora abrió los ojos horrorizada, su mirada fija en el pecho del rubio, que ahora estaba brutalmente perforado por la bala…

…La bala que salió de la pistola que _ella_ sostenía aun entre sus manos…

"Oh Dios santo…"- murmuró, soltando el arma, la que cayó silenciosamente al piso alfombrado.

* * *

Yamato soltó el cuchillo sin darse cuenta, llevando esa mano a su pecho ensangrentado. ¿Qué había pasado esta vez? Su visión empezó a tornarse borrosa, la locura expresada en sus ojos se esfumaba lentamente, al igual que sus fuerzas. Soltó su agarre en el cuello de la chica y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, su respiración volviéndose agitada. ¡Dios, le dolía tanto!

"¿Yamato…?"

El muchacho alzo la vista. "¿Sora…?"

Sora se arrodilló frente a él, sin saber qué hacer, su mente era un completo caos. "Yamato… lo siento… lo siento tanto, yo… no quise… jamás fue mi intención…"

Yamato no supo por qué, pero la culpa que no había sentido desde hacía años ya, volvió a él de un solo golpe. Se acercó más a Sora hasta casi tocar sus manos. "He hecho cosas horribles, Sora… horribles…"- dijo, temblando violentamente.

Sora lo miró, abrazándolo con precaución. "No fue tu culpa…"

"Si, si lo fue, yo… no podía detenerlos… ellos eran demasiado fuertes y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlos… Asesiné a mucha gente, Sora… demasiada gente…"- dijo con dificultado, tosiendo un poco sangre.

Sora lo abrazó con más fuerza, acunándolo, sin saber que decir; solo estaba segura de una cosa: su Yamato había vuelto.

"Perdóname, Sora… Necesito que me perdones…"

La pelirroja asintió, conteniendo las lagrimas que atentaban con salir. "Oh, Yamato…"

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar durante los siguientes minutos, aquella noche había pasado demasiado rápido, todo había pasado demasiado rápido… Las fuerzas de Yamato se desvanecían con cada segundo, así como la desesperación de Sora crecía al mismo ritmo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo, pero ni siquiera tenía algo con que comunicarse!

El rubio volvió a toser. "Sora…"- dijo casi en un susurro.

"Resiste, Yamato… No me dejes ahora…"

"Yo quiero decirte algo… muy… importante…"- volvió a toser, con cada segundo se le hacía más difícil hablar.

"Yamato…"- se sentía tan inútil.

"Me alegra que… por fin hayas vuelto… En serio te extrañé mucho… y…"- otro ataque de tos. "También quiero decirte que… Te… a… mo…"

El silencio reinó sobre el lugar. Sora no podía creer lo que pasaba. Las lágrimas reprimidas caían por fin libres por sus mejillas. Yamato había usado sus últimos momentos de lucidez, sus últimos momentos de vida, su último aliento… para confesarle sus sentimientos… y ella no pudo hacer nada más que verlo respirar por última vez.

'Yo… también te amo, Yamato…'

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella tragedia.

Taichi y Mimi observaron a Sora arrojar una rosa roja sobre el ataúd de Yamato, antes de que este fuera enterrado para bien. La ceremonia había sido rápida, sin mucho melodrama (cómo Yamato lo hubiera querido); solo habían asistido las personas que realmente se preocupaban por él, sus amigos más cercanos, y los familiares que le quedaban.

La pareja se sentía terrible con lo ocurrido. Cuando ellos habían llegado al departamento de los Takenouchi, la policía ya estaba ahí, sellando el lugar; Sora estaba siendo interrogada, pero ella se negaba a hablar, y el cuerpo de Yamato iba camino a la morgue. El oficial que había interrogado a Sora, les había dicho que todo lo que la pelirroja les dijo fue que había encontrado al rubio muerto, y ellos le creyeron. Claro, después de todo, ellos habían estado esperando casi cinco años para atraparlo, pero jamás imaginaron atraparlo de esa manera.

Mimi jaló levemente del brazo del moreno. "Taichi…"- susurró.

Taichi asintió levemente. "Lo sé…"

Se acercaron a Sora, quien estaba de pie junto a la tumba de Yamato, mirándola detenidamente; el resto de los presentes ya se habían ido.

"¿Sora?"- le llamó Mimi.

"¿Si?"- la joven ni siquiera se volteó a verlos.

"¿Estás bien?"

Sora asintió un poco. "Solo estoy… un poco… impactada… por todo lo ocurrido… pero estoy bien."- dijo.

Mimi miró a Taichi preocupada, no creyendo del todo las palabras de su amiga. Taichi se acercó más a ella, hasta detenerse a su espalda, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Sora se tensó por completo.

"¿Vas a estar bien?"- preguntó el moreno.

Sora tardó un poco en responder. "No te preocupes… Voy a estar bien… Todo va a estar bien…"- dijo.

_¿Oh, pero realmente lo vas a estar?_

_-¿O es solo __otra__ mentira para evadir la realidad?_

Le pelirroja no dijo nada antes eso.

Taichi suspiró resignado. "Bien, nos vemos, Sora."- dijo, alejándose de ahí con Mimi a su lado.

Una leve brisa cruzó por el cementerio, meciendo los cabellos pelirrojos de la joven. Sora hizo una mueca de dolor, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para desaparecer las crecientes voces en su cabeza.

_Lo mataste…_

_-¿Cómo pudiste…?_

_Él te amaba…_

_-Y terminaste con su vida…_

_**¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?**_

Las voces iban y venían, siempre diciendo lo mismo, ninguna palabra cambiaba.

Sora sonrió amargamente, casi con ironía. "…Voy a estar bien…"- murmuró, dando media vuelta y alejándose de la tumba, una última brisa cruzó por el lugar.

"_**Si… Vas a estar bien… Mi Cielo…"**_

* * *

_**Finito.**_

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos... Asi que, porfis... dejen sus reviews!!**

_**Edit: 29.03.2008  
**_


End file.
